HOT KOOL AID!
by creppylover
Summary: So Clyde makes a HOT KOOL AID for his best friend Craig... see what happens ONE-SHOT HUMOR! BASED ON A VIDEO!


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongheeeeeyyyy!/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongmy THIRD fic in ENGLISH :DDDstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongI saw a video few months ago and...this thing came out...well... first i upload this fic in RC9GN GROJBAND AND NOW IN SOUTH PARK Dstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongHOPE YOU LIKE IT!strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongLike i said...i do this based on a video named HOT KOOL AID of JULIAN SMITH...i change a Little things on the final...strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongWHATEVER,ENJOY!strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongSorry for the grammar errorsstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongIDK HOW TO WRTIE IN ENGLISH...i mean... i know but not as a profesional (?)strong/p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Craig was in his i phone while he was etaing some cereal in the kitchen of his house.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Clyde walked into the room holding a pot of red juice.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Morning Bro" Saids Clyde smiling, Craig look at him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hi" Craig answered still watching some videos on youtube.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""I made a pot of Kool aid"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Craig stopped reading the comic and look at Clyde with a raised eyebrowp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""You don't make a pot of Kool aid"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Well … i did"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Is it hot?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Maybe,maybe not" Clyde smiles.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Its hot ,isn't it?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Yhea!" Clyde nodded but he dropped some juice.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""HOT KOOL AID?!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Gotta put some ice if you like"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oh no,thanks,im not thisrty " Craig shook his hand and returned to his phone, Clyde was grieved at that.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Bro…" Clyde says sadly.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Im not gonna drink it!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"em"I made this for you…"Clyde emwhispered sadly/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""NO!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Drink it!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""NO!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""I want you to drink it!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Im not gonna drink it!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Drink this right now or i pour this on the floor and blame it on you!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oh yheaaa,real mature?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Both looked challenging, Clyde was angry and sad at the same time and Craig has a neutral face like "I-DONT-GIVE-SHIT" Facep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""I MADE THIS FOR YOU!" Saids Clyde pointing the HOT KOOL AID.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Now why are you yelling like a gorilla?" Ask Craig a Little bit frustratedp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""I DO…BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Well im not gonna drink it!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""strongI HATE YOU!"strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""The feeling is mutual. Clyde you`re so inmature. I remeber exactly when Kevin give you a toaster and he said…`Hey Clyde,i hope this can replace the toaster you broke trying to make french toast`You cry for 2 hours because you think that he thinks that you can`t make a simple frenc toast! Making a french toast isn't that hard…all you gonna do is put the bread in the toaster"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Saids Craig chaning the subject.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Well it's hard for me!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Clyde roll his eyes anoyedp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Why?,why you can't make a simple french toast? Even a baby can do it"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Beacuse everything i do explodes!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""I can make you a french toast if you like"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Nah,i broke the toaster that Kevin gave me last month…Can we make French toast without toaster?…Or we need the toaster?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""... You`re fucking retarded, Clyde"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""YOUUU,DRINK THIS RIGHT NOW!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Clyde yells approaching the juice on Craig face.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Stop yelling at me ,im not gonna drink it!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""There's so much left,what im gonna do whit this all Hot Kool Aid!?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""DRINK IT!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""NO"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""YES"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""NO"Clyde knelt near to Craig with a pleading look"Craig"…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Yes?" Craigsighsp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Please . Drink . My. Hot Kool Aid…"p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNND THIS IS THE ENDstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongSEARCH ON YOUTUBE HOT KOOL AID...I PREFER THE PARODY OF SLENDER AND SPLENDORMAN...BUT WHATEVER...strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongREVIEWS?strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongSORRY FOR THE BAD AND AWFUL WRITING AND GRAMARstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" p 


End file.
